The Nighttime Series
by emoly01
Summary: Ed wakes up in the middle of the night. - A collection of loosely related oneshots. Roy/Ed, Slice of life
1. Chapter 1

Two in the morning. 2:00 AM. Two o'clock. Too early in the morning to be awake, too late to be considered nighttime. And yet, Ed found himself wide awake, breathing heavily, unable to fall back asleep. It wasn't very often that he woke from nightmares. He wasn't even sure that's why he'd woken, but it seemed the likeliest option, given his racing heart and cold sweat. Thankfully, he couldn't even remember what the dream was about.

A soft murmur made him turn his head to look at the man asleep beside him. Roy Mustang, fast asleep, lips moving without noise. He looked peaceful, although he moved occasionally. The blankets rustled as Roy brushed them away from his belly in his sleep. Ed's eyes roamed in the darkness, only vaguely making out the shape of Roy's hard abs. He smirked at the thought of what they'd done before going to bed, but almost immediately he imagined Al sighing and reprimanding him. "Don't sleep naked, brother! You'll catch a cold! Roy will, too!" It wouldn't even surprise him if Al blamed his nightmares on sleeping naked; being in Xing seemed to put strange wives tales into his head about what made people sick. Why would sleeping naked make him sick?

Ed sighed, glad his heart had calmed. It would definitely be easier to fall asleep this way. His eyes flickered to the clock. 2:02. He snorted and rolled onto his side, facing Roy fully. Roy snored lightly for a moment, and he turned his head, the snoring ceased. Ed didn't usually do things like this. Watching Roy sleep. It was boring, and stupidly romantic. On the other hand, he could get up and get a glass of water, but moving around would only serve to ensure his waking state. No; lying here, staring, and letting his thoughts wander was the best way to go back to sleep.

His eyes flickered over Roy's relaxed face. God damn. The man was hot. Too hot for his own good, Ed thought with a grimace as he glanced down at the scars on Roy's abdomen. Burn scars. He reached out and touched them. Roy wouldn't feel it; scars weren't sensitive. Just the opposite. His scars didn't feel much.

He looked up at the clock again. 2:06. Beautiful. How long was this going to last? He might as well get that glass of water. But something rooted him to the bed. Perhaps it was laziness, or the warmth under his hand that rested on Roy's old scars. He continued to examine Roy, and was tempted to run his hands through that hair. Generally speaking, he only did that during intense make out sessions or other similar circumstances, and the thought sent a jolt of anticipation and pleasure through his groin. How angry would Roy be if he woke him up just for another round of sex?

Realizing just how much he sounded like a horny teenager, he withdrew his hand and threw the blankets back before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and padding across the room with his trademark _thump-clank-thump-clank_. He found the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. As he sipped it in the warm, glowing kitchen light, he wondered if it would be better to just dump it over his head to calm his raging hormones. Most of the time, Roy didn't mind Ed's enthusiasm, but waking him up at - Ed glanced at the kitchen clock - 2:14 in the morning might just piss the man off.

Besides, he didn't want to really _ask _for anything. Asking put him at a disadvantage with Roy had the option to say no, and Ed hated being at a disadvantage - particularly with Roy. If he really wanted release, he could just jerk off himself. The problem was, he didn't want just release. He wanted to do it with Roy. And the thought kind of pissed him off. He smacked the glass on the counter.

To hell with it. That's what lovers were for. And he didn't need to ask for anything; he could just take it if he wanted it. Determined the wake Roy up with a demanding kiss, he went back to the bedroom and approached the bed. There, he found Roy's eyes partially open, squinting in the darkness.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked groggily. "You're stomping."

Ed rolled his eyes and huffed. Now he just felt bad for waking him up. "I'm fine," Ed replied, climbing back into bed. "I just needed a glass of water." Roy half hummed, half grunted and rolled onto his belly, pressing the side of his face against his pillow. Ed stared blankly up at the ceiling. He had been right before. Getting up and moving around only made it worse. Now he was absolutely awake.

He refused to look at Roy while the man was probably still awake, so he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Really, it was very abnormal for this to happen to him. To wake so suddenly and be unable to go back to sleep. Usually, he slept like a rock and then jerked awake at an appropriate time. This disturbance in his sleeping schedule was confusing and frustrating. What right did his brain have to scare him so shitless that he woke up, let alone couldn't go back to sleep?

He turned his head to look at the clock, but instead found Roy's dark gaze boring into his, still narrowed from sleepiness. In the back of his head, he saw it was 2:23. In the forefront of his mind, however, he wondered how to assure Roy everything was alright so they could go back to sleep.

"Is something bugging you?" Roy inquired, blinking sluggishly.

"Nope," Ed answered curtly. "Just tryin' ta sleep."

"Can't sleep?"

"Won't help if we're talking."

Roy nodded slowly and yawned. "Well, staring at the ceiling isn't getting you anywhere." To that, Ed emitted a hybrid scoff and chuckle, shaking his head. There wasn't anything to be done about his body's stubborn behavior, but he didn't really want to drag Roy into it. "Why are you awake so late? Did you have a nightmare?" Ed crossed his arms stubbornly and turned his head away.

"Mind your own business and go back to sleep."

"In other words, you don't want to bother me with your problems?" Roy reiterated, earning a hearty golden glare. He smirked, still sleepy. "Sorry, but it's my business now, since you woke me up." In the darkness, it was hard for Roy to tell if Ed was blushing, but he had a distinct feeling that he was. "And don't be sorry for waking me up. I was having an awful dream."

Ed met his gaze. "What was it about?"

Roy shrugged and pulled Ed into a warm embrace, pressing his nose against the boy's shoulder. "Someone cut off all your hair, so I tracked him down to get revenge, and we got into a fight. He won and was ripping apart my hands when I woke up." He shuddered at the memory, making Ed scowl. How could he admit all that? For all Ed knew, it was a lie - a ploy to get himself to open up.

He sighed. If Roy was trying that hard to get him to talk, he might as well humor the bastard. "I don't remember what my own nightmare was about, to be honest." Roy hummed to indicate he was listening, but Ed didn't have anything else to say, so they sat in silence for a long moment. Ed closed his eyes, hoping desperately that Roy's warmth would help him fall asleep. Alas, his eyes sprung open eventually and he frowned at the clock. 2:34.

"Asleep... yet...?" Roy asked with a yawn.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me. Just go to sleep."

Roy snuggled closer to him. "If you wanted me to go back to sleep, you should have pretended you were asleep and I wouldn't feel like a jerk." He yawned again. "Really, after dating me for so long, shouldn't you have picked up a few hints on how to manipulate people?"

"I'm not a bastard like you, so I wouldn't know how to trick people."

Roy hummed. "I'm tricky, but you're short." Ed pushed him away then, frowning. Roy's eyes shot open and he smirked once he got over the surprise of being so suddenly shoved away from Ed's body warmth. "Sorry, it was a habit. You know you're not short anymore." Ed muttered darkly under his breath, but otherwise accepted Roy's half-assed apology. Roy settled down on his side of the bed again. "You really can't sleep, huh?"

Ed suppressed a yawn. "Hopefully that'll change."

Roy snuggled against his pillow, smiling softly. "It will. I promise."

Ed snorted, but his eyes slipped closed easily, and suddenly he couldn't stop himself from yawning. He didn't have the energy to check the time anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

If Roy had a dime for every time he woke up from nightmares about Ishval, he'd have enough saved up to retire and never worry about money ever again. As it was, he didn't have a lot of money troubles, but that was way beside the point. He hated gulping in air the way he did, the way the sweat cooled as he sat up abruptly, his heart pounding so hard that it probably bruised the inside of his chest. He didn't like one bit of it.

His only saving grace was that Edward slept like a rock. The blond next to him had no idea Roy was awake, and Roy never wanted him to find out - mostly because it would also be revealed that Roy took so much comfort in seeing Ed sleeping beside him. Twice, he had woken the blond up by straight-out hugging him, tearing the kid off the bed in the process, but Ed always fell back asleep promptly, with a gruff, "Fuckin' wakin' me up, bastard..."

This time, however, Roy satisfied himself by regaining his breath and lying back down. He didn't squeeze Ed in a comforting hug. No, looking at that face was comforting enough. Feeling his warmth under the blankets was enough. That was a lie, apparently, as he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and brushing Ed's bangs out of his face. Honestly, the boy needed a haircut. His split ends were awful. A smile touched Roy's lips. He could practically hear Ed's defensive response. "It's just hair! I don't see why you care more than I do!"

His thumb ran over Ed's cheek and he slowly took his hand back. Restraining himself was never fun, but he couldn't be happier. Ed lying beside him, the warm darkness enveloping them, the rhythmic sound of Ed's breathing... Nothing could have been more tranquil. Not for the first time, Roy found himself thinking that those nightmares were a blessing in disguise. Horrible dreams, true, but to wake up to such a blissful scene was nothing short of godsend.

All that was left at that point was to drift off to sleep, gently and effortlessly. His eyes fluttered closed, and sleepiness set in quickly. He drew in closer to the heat of his lover, knowing he was one of the luckiest men on the planet.

Roy had done this countless times in the past. Tonight was different.

Normally, Roy fell asleep here. Tonight, Edward spoke, completely and obviously awake. "I don't know how you can cuddle like this and still call yourself a man, but if it has something to do with your nightmares, you should just fuckin' tell me instead of waking me up and scaring the shit out of me all the time." Roy winced. So Ed had been faking sleep to ease his conscience. Which made Roy wonder why the blond had decided to say something this time.

"I believe, quite recently, you told me you weren't manipulative and tricky like I am - but I wonder how many times you lay there, pretending to be asleep, manipulating me so that I didn't feel guilty for waking you."

Ed scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself; it wasn't pretend. I woke up, saw you were freaking out, and went back to sleep 'cause I know you'll be fuckin' fine. They're just dreams." Roy's arms tightened around Ed. He was glad that he'd never truly bothered Ed with his tossing and turning in bed, but he couldn't properly convey just how glad he was to have Ed say those things. Sure, it was standoffish and gruff, but it didn't change the fact that Ed had told him, "They're just dreams." If those weren't comforting words, he didn't know what were.

"So," Roy said quietly, "you were awake all those times."

Ed shrugged. "I don't think I was every time, but I'm serious. I always went right back to sleep."

"I'm glad to hear you're concerned about me."

"The day you give me reason to worry, I'll tie you to the bed and force you to be safe."

"Tying me up and forcing me to do things, Ed," Roy replied slyly, "You're getting bolder by the minute. How can I make you worry so that you can tie me up sooner?" Ed smacked his arm and turned on his side, back to Roy. It also dislodged himself from Roy's grasp, but that didn't last long, as the elder latched on quickly.

"Again, with the cuddling. Am I sleeping next to the Flame Alchemist or the _Flaming _Alchemist?"

Roy bit his cheek to stop from laughing. Damn it, Ed was poking at his pride. He had to be offended, like a real man would! But he couldn't make himself feel offended, so he just moved on without bringing up the insult. "If the cuddling bothers you, you should sleep somewhere else. There's no point in sleeping in the same bed if you aren't going to cuddle."

Ed cleared his throat and pressed his cheek really hard against the pillow. He felt his cheeks emit enough heat that he was sure Roy would feel the blush before he saw it. "I didn't say you should stop. I was just saying that it isn't manly."

Thankfully, Roy seemed oblivious to Ed's embarrassment. "Well, I know you like it, but there's no way you'd initiate the cuddling yourself, which makes it my obligation. Besides, I assert my masculinity in many other ways. I can afford to show a sensitive side without fear of losing my manly existence."

Ed scoffed. "Who the hell said I _liked cuddling_?"

"Your body language does," Roy purred, "If you didn't, you'd have stabbed me."

Ed scowled, wondering if he might want to add the word 'subtle' to his dictionary, just so Roy couldn't shove it in his face when he was obvious and embarrassing. "Whatever," he grumbled, "I guess I can afford to lose some manly points, too." His hand curled around Roy's, their fingers entwining. "Just don't let go."

Roy squeezed. "I won't."


	3. The Longest Night Ever

The Longest Night Ever

RATED M+ for sexy times, yaoi, lemons, sex, boy/boy, coitus, intercourse, love-making.

Whatever possessed Ed to moan that way, Roy didn't care. He had been - as so often happened during the night - woken by a sudden and painful kick in his side. After being so rudely woken, he normally would have kicked Edward back (which never served to wake the blond) and gone back to sleep. This time, however, when he glanced over at the nearly naked blond, the heat in his cheeks was obvious, and the tent in his boxers even more so. He was tired, and ready to just go back to sleep regardless of his lover's arousal, except as he settled down, a soft _enticing _noise reached his ears.

He peeked at Ed on the other side of the bed, who had a goofy grin on his face, hands limp on his exposed belly. How the blond ended up with the blankets pooled at his ankles like that, Roy would never found out. Ed turned his head, mumbling to himself. Roy could only make out breathless words, like, "Harder... sexy... fuck..." His fingers twitched, but otherwise the blond didn't move.

Roy raised a sleepy eyebrow. The one night of the week that they didn't go at it like animals, Ed got wet dreams. Really. Was Ed twenty five or sixteen? Where did all those hormones even come from? Still, he couldn't deny that Ed was particularly adorable, all hot and bothered and simultaneously relaxed from sleeping. He had no doubt that Ed would eventually make a mess in his boxers, but it would be such a waste if he didn't take advantage of this opportunity.

He scooted closer, glad once more that Ed slept so heavily. Closer, he could see the details of Ed's face and chest. The feverish heat in his cheeks, the needy breath, the scars, the blond hair splayed everywhere. Kissing him would wake him, surely, so Roy let those tempting lips alone, and gently palmed Ed's erection. There was no noticeable reaction, which probably meant he wasn't about to wake.

Roy slipped his hand under Ed's waistband and gave the hardened cock two quick strokes. All the while, he carefully watched Ed's expression and body language for any indication that he was about to wake. Blond eyebrows furrowed and his head turned the other way. Roy squeezed harder, not exactly sure what he wanted to do yet. He didn't want to wake Ed up, because trying not to get caught was the exciting part.

In any case, using his hand was a little bland, and they couldn't fuck if Ed was asleep. That left one option: one amazing blow job. Roy smirked. It was unfortunate that he couldn't always have this kind of control over Ed. He slid down the bed, careful not to make too much noise, and slid Ed's boxers down. He kept a wary eye on Ed, who thankfully didn't wake. Glad he was able to get at least that far, he took a moment to admire the view. Ed's abs, his proud weeping erection, his chest rising and falling.

He didn't want to waste any time, however, so he leaned down and licked along the bottom of Ed's cock the way he always did, before he took Ed in his mouth entirely. Ed moaned, and his hands both moved - one upward for no particular reason, and the other resting limply in Roy's hair. A shiver of excitement ran down Roy's spine as he thought he'd been caught, but Ed simply muttered quietly, still fast asleep.

Once Ed settled down again, he sucked gently and slipped his tongue over the slit on Ed's head. Ed's fingers moved in his hair, but he didn't really want to stop, despite the danger. Constantly stopping would make for a horrible blowjob. So he continued to suck, and bobbed his head up and down, taking in as much as Ed's length as he could without deep-throating. He set a steady, decently slow pace, just to antagonize the blond.

He shuddered at the low moan that escaped Ed's enticing lips. "Roy..." Was Ed dreaming about him? The thought made his dick twitch, and he sucked particularly hard before relaxing his throat and pressing the head of tip as far back there as he could get it. His lips were so close to touching the base of Ed's cock. Just a little more and... He inhaled sharply through his nose as Ed's hand suddenly pressed hard against the back of his head, shoving his entire cock into Roy's throat. Roy kept his calm, gagging but able to suppress the next step to a horrible blowjob.

Ed's hand was tight in his hair. His grip didn't tighten, but he tugged slightly, suggesting that Roy take less of the cock in his mouth. Roy bobbed his head again, and Ed moaned. "Fuck, Roy... I don't know why you're waking me up like this, but holy hell..." Roy paused and looked up at Ed, who was looking down at him with half lidded eyes. "What? Keep going." Roy almost rolled his eyes at Ed's demanding behavior, but he'd started this...

Well, with the intention of not getting caught. Now that he had been caught, and the excitement was over, and he was half aroused himself, he didn't want to escape this with just one blowjob. He wanted a little more than that. He removed Ed's slick erection from his mouth with a soft _pop_. Ed scowled at him, suddenly a lot more awake.

"I wasn't planning on waking you up," Roy explained, straddling Ed and pinning the blond's shoulders down. "Now that you are, though, it seems like a waste to let you come so early." Ed was still scowling, clearly not impressed with Roy's line of thought. "Or only once, for that matter, but I'd like to come myself."

"Look," Ed snarled, "_You_ started this, and I don't see why I should have to suffer because you woke me up!"

Roy raised both eyebrows incredulously. "Suffer, Edward? How close were you?"

Ed blinked widely and turned his head, scowl turning into a softer frown. "I don't dream like that often," he defended himself. He turned a death glare onto his partner. "I bet you're the one who started it, sucking me off while I was asleep, you fucking pervert!" Roy smirked, amused with Ed's behavior. On the other hand, he was getting further and further from his ultimate goal.

He leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. "You can't very well force me to give you head, but you can convince me to make you orgasm." He inched a little closer, until his lips brushed against Ed's while he spoke. "In fact, you might not need to convince me. Just stop arguing and you'll get what you want." He hovered there for a minute, waiting for a comeback, but received no response.

Just as he wondered if Ed had fallen asleep, or if he'd been sleep talking after all, Ed closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Roy's. Roy inhaled through his nose, loving the scent of Ed - automail and wheat. His tongue slipped between Ed's lips, and Ed responded with unmatched enthusiasm, challenging the man to just try and take control of their makeout session. Roy rose to the challenge as he always did with his practiced tongue. Ed's flesh hand entwined in his hair.

Roy couldn't have been more glad that Ed was more or less complying. Just the way Ed's body felt under his hands was heaven. The sculpted, scarred chest, hard abs, pert nipples... His hand brushed against one of the pink nubs, to which Ed responded by eagerly grinding against Roy's crotch. Roy inhaled sharply through his nose and deepened the kiss, burying his left hand in Ed's soft blond hair.

Ed grunted and broke the kiss, panting heavily. Their gazes met. "Are you going to screw me or what, Roy?" Roy smirked, but otherwise ignored the comment, preferring to kiss the blond and let his right hand roam over Ed's scorching skin. He groped Ed's beautifully sculpted ass and slipped a couple fingers in. Ed broke the kiss again and snarled, "Fucking tell me before you do that, you shithead!"

Roy chuckled and kissed the nape of his lover's neck as his fingers wiggled around, ensuring Ed was properly stretched. Considering how often they had sex, a ton of preparation was not needed, but it was better to be safe than sorry, and he made sure Ed was properly prepared before slipping his fingers out. He realized he'd been sucking on Ed's skin while his attention had been elsewhere and leaving marks, so he sat up a little to stop himself.

His breath left at the sight beneath him. Ed, looking so vulnerable, completely exhausted and tense with pleasure, eyes closed, panting heavily. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Ed in such a state before, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ed's furious blush and the slight sheen of sweat forming on his brow. Roy caught his breath and choked out, "Are you okay?" His voice was huskier than he had expected it to be.

Ed peeked up at him. "Of course I am, you bastard. Get on with it!" Roy obeyed, at this point just desperate to embrace Edward and release his load, but when he reached out to the nightstand for some lube, Ed's hand shot out after his and grabbed his wrist. "Fuck the lube," Ed hissed, grinding his hips against Roy's again and making Roy's erection throb with the minimal friction in his pajama bottoms. "Just do it!"

Roy swallowed. "Sorry Ed, but you don't seem to understand how uncomfortable that would be for the both of us. Even vaginas have natural lubricant, and those are made for penises." Ed closed his eyes again, panting, unable to argue with that. Roy frowned, knowing something was wrong, but hard pressed not to continue. Ed was too... docile. His cheeks were too pink, he was sweating too much, he was too out of breath.

Roy shook himself out of it and grabbed the lube. Ed would kill him if he stopped now, even if it was for his own good, and he had to admit he would be incredibly disappointed. So he pulled out his erection, not even bothering to pull his pants down all the way, and lathered himself (wincing at the cold) before tossing the bottle aside and meeting Ed's hazy amber eyes. He positioned himself, and was surprised when Ed suddenly grabbed his free hand, grip intense and painful.

Really, what was wrong? He pushed the thought aside as he sank slowly into the hot body beneath him. Ed closed his eyes and Roy felt the muscles around him adjust quickly. Ed urged him to continue with a rock of his hips, and Roy impaled him further before slipping out and thrusting back in, harder. Ed gasped, never quite used to the sensation of Roy hitting that perfect spot in his body. His vision turned white, and curses flew from his lips, as well as demands. "Fuck! Roy, faster!"

Roy could only comply, increasing his pace and consequently Ed's grip tightened on his hand. A low moan erupted from Ed's throat as Roy slammed into his body again, and again. He closed his eyes tightly, meeting Roy's thrusts with abandon. The sounds of sex filled their ears, soft panting and the slap of skin against skin and Ed's breathless moans and curses.

Roy could only imagine how long Ed had been waiting for release, so he decided to speed up the process. He grabbed Ed's erection and started pumping, trying to time it the best he could. "Fuhhh..." Ed breathed as Roy's hand ran over his head at the same time he hit that sweet spot inside him. His senses overloaded, between the thrusting into his body and the hot hand around his erection, and he couldn't see straight.

Pleasure coiled tightly in his groin, but it refused to uncoil, to relieve him. He continued to rock his hips, trying to help it along. That was right - this was for Roy, too. He recalled the feeling of Roy releasing in his body, and he suddenly wished he could come on Roy's face for once. He ground his teeth as the pleasure finally uncoiled, spilling hot fluids on his belly, and numb satisfaction rolling through him.

Roy honestly thought his hand was going to break with the pressure Ed applied, and it was hard to ignore, but it added a strange accent to Ed's suddenly tightening insides, making it that much harder to push in and out, and all the more pleasurable. Then Ed's grip loosened, as did the rest of his muscles.

Roy didn't know what to do at first. There was no "usual" in their sex life, but he'd never been in this situation, where Ed was going limp and he was about to burst. He could have continued to use Ed's body for release anyway, but he didn't want to start everything all over by touching Ed's prostate too many times. Not when Ed looked like that, panting too heavily, way too pink, way too sweaty. He tried to push back inside anyway, but Ed's amber gaze met his and he couldn't force himself. It was impossible.

He slid out, beyond frustrated. He'd been so close... "Sorry," Ed apologized. Roy froze, absolutely certain something was wrong now. "You didn't blow your load," Ed explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold out until then." Roy swallowed and cleared his throat, scooting away from the blond.

"Don't be sorry. Look... are you sick or something?"

Ed's hand flopped up to his forehead. "Now that you mention it... I feel really feverish."

Roy frowned. "Are you okay?" It was even weirder for Ed to just accept that he was sick, instead of insisting he wasn't.

Ed shook his head. "I'm fine." He yawned. "I'm just so tired..." Roy pressed his forehead against Ed's to check his temperature, but he was so hot himself from his previous activity that he couldn't be sure of anything. Regardless, Ed wasn't acting like himself. "Roy?" Ed asked, tilting his head a little. "What about your orgasm?"

Roy smiled wanly. "I can take care of it myself." He handed Ed some tissues. "Clean yourself up." Ed obeyed and sat up, while Roy leaned back and tried to think. First things first, he needed to take care of himself. Then he had to take care of Ed. He took his cock and began stroking, closing his eyes. His thoughts scrambled for a moment, looking for something erotic to latch onto, and suddenly the image of his first time with Ed popped into his head. The way Ed had smacked him left and right, embarrassed and angry the whole time. The way he had to take charge, the way Ed had suddenly gone silent when Roy had kissed his neck and whispered, "Let me show you how it's done." The fierce way Ed had gone at it, determined and carnal and incredibly sexy... How tight his ass had been the first time. Remembering the heat between their lips as they kissed...

His eyes flew open as the bed shifted and he blinked confusedly at his partner, who was scooting closer. "Ed?" he asked uncertainly. Ed didn't answer. He just kissed him, slipping his tongue between Roy's lips slowly and sensually, and running his flesh hand down Roy's chest. Ed batted away Roy's hand from his crotch and started stroking.

Roy broke the kiss. "Ed, wait. You're sick. Just wait a-"

"Fuck being sick," Ed snapped breathlessly. "I'm not going to die because of a fever. I need to take control sometimes, because you've got this idea that you can do whatever you want. I used to let it go because I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I'm taking control now. So shut up and let me show you what I've learned."

"Except you're sick."

"I don't care. Next time, I'm screwing you. Got it?"

Roy tried not to smirk. That didn't sound so bad, but he had other things on his mind. "Yeah, next time, but right now you're sick and I've got to get rid of this problem so I can take care of you." For all of his verbal protests, he couldn't tear himself away from Ed, and the blond seemed to be taking advantage of that. A moment of silence passed, where Ed persisted and Roy proved he couldn't do anything. The elder sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Have it your way." He leaned up and kissed Ed. His dick twitched as Ed sucked on his tongue, and ran a hand over his sensitive head.

He breathed in through his nose, surprised by how tight his chest got. Generally speaking, he hated not being in control, but this time... This time, it was different. This was Ed. He could trust Ed. And even if he couldn't control everything that happened... was it really so bad? Ed broke the kiss suddenly and sucked on Roy's collarbone, leaving little pink marks. Between kisses and hickeys, Ed demanded, "Tell me what you think about when you masturbate."

Roy blinked a few times. When was the last time he'd actually masturbated? A tongue flicked over his nipple, urging him to speak. "Ah - sex, Ed. I don't really masturbate anymore because I have sex so many times a day, you know." He glanced down at his chest and found Ed glaring evilly at him. Okay, that wasn't enough. "Well, just now, I was recalling the first night we had sex." Ed gave a particularly sharp tug, making Roy's breath hitch.

"This is what you're going to think about from now on," Ed ordered him. "Not me, while I'm passive and don't know what the hell I'm doing. You're going to think about me making you feel good - me fucking you." Roy couldn't stop the lazy smirk that sprawled across his face. Hey, who was he to argue? That didn't sound so bad.

"You're forgetting that I almost never masturbate," he pointed out.

Ed scowled and snapped, "Shut up." He scooted down the bed and Roy closed his eyes, hoping against all odds that Ed was going to give him head despite his illness. He grunted as Ed's lips suddenly wrapped around his cock. Immediately, the blond started sucking and bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Roy's head.

Roy inhaled sharply, his mind swirling. He thought sluggishly that having a more assertive Fullmetal in his bed would be incredibly sexy. Images flashed in his mind, all the ideas that came with submitting to Ed's will. His mind latched onto the idea of Ed handcuffing him to the bedposts. He swallowed as his dick sank further into Ed's throat, his head pressing hard against Ed's hot, wet throat. Ed's head started bobbing again. He was so fucking close...

"Ed," he grunted breathlessly, "what do you think of handcuffs?"

Ed let go of his cock, a string of saliva still attached to the head. Roy blinked, dazed by the sight. It took him a moment to realize that Ed was tying his hands together with transmuted rope - had he used an old t-shirt? - and securing it to the bedpost. Roy swallowed. Was that Ed's consideration of his suggestion? "I'll be honest, Roy," Ed purred, leaning into his ear, "There's something incredibly enticing about the idea of completely dominating you." Roy shuddered in excitement. Ed's husky voice in his ear, breath ghosting along his skin...

Ed hesitated, and then decided firmly, "I'm going to gag you." Roy opened his mouth to protest, but apparently Ed still had some old ripped t-shirt handy, and quickly gagged his boyfriend. Roy was curious to see what else Ed would do with this, probably half delirious with fever.

Ed kneeled between Roy's spread legs, cheeks dusted with a bright pink. He was grinning devilishly. Roy grimaced, not sure he should have suggested the handcuffs now. Something about that expression seemed dangerous. Another excited shiver went down his spine and he wanted to know what Ed had in mind. Ed leaned over him and whispered dangerously, "Don't worry. It'll only hurt a little." Roy bit down on the gag, erection throbbing with anticipation. He had been so freaking close before...

The surprise must have been obvious on his face when Ed suddenly thrusted a couple fingers into his ass, because Ed's devilish grin widened. Then the blond flicked a little pink nipple and gently bit Roy's collarbone. Roy's dick throbbed at the feel of Ed's teeth gliding along his skin, and he closed his eyes as his teeth met that spot on his neck that just made him want to come then and there.

Ed licked his ear. "Don't come unless I tell you." Roy bit down harder. His patience was really being tried. Ed slipped another finger into Roy's ass, scissoring and stretching him. He could feel the heat radiating from his lover, so close and not quite touching. Ed sat up suddenly, glancing around. "You have no idea what it felt like watching you jerk off. I was instantly hard." He reached for the discarded lube and removed his fingers.

Roy swallowed, not confident that Ed had prepared him enough. Ed glanced up at him. "We've never really had sex like this before. How much can I hurt you without ruining the experience?" Roy simply blinked, not sure he knew the answer, even if he could somehow communicate it. "Well," Ed said as he applied the cold lubricant to his erection, and then stuck more into Roy's ass with three plying fingers. "If it hurts too much, kick me."

Ed met Roy's gaze, and Roy was certain the boy was partially delirious. "I'm doing it." He positioned himself and sank in too fast. Roy groaned miserably at the pain, stretching him too far. Even if Ed's idea was to cause pain, he paused in consideration of what he'd just done. The pain was clear on Roy's face, and a stab of guilt smothered his initial excitement. A glance at Roy's throbbing erection told him that the man's libido hadn't died, so he said, "I'm going to move. You haven't kicked me."

And he moved, outward. He slammed back in moments later, aware of Roy's hands clenched into fists. Ed swallowed, not sure what Roy's lack of reaction meant. Was this okay? He gripped Roy's hips hard, and slammed in again. Maybe if he tried a different angle, he could find that spot... He tried another angle, not slamming in as hard this time. No reaction. He tried again several times, sometimes earning painful grunts. Just when he thought he should give up and just pound Roy's ass, he sank in roughly and Roy gasped.

Ed swallowed. "Was that... good?" Roy blinked dazedly and nodded. Finally, Ed thought. He thrust in again at a similar angle, watching Roy close his eyes. "I'm just gunna..." He couldn't really find a way to finish that sentence. Until that moment, he'd been so focused on finding Roy's sweet spot that he hadn't tried to set a decent pace, but now that he knew where it was...

He slammed in again, but he didn't wait before roughly impaling Roy repeatedly, without anymore regard to how Roy felt. He fell into his own pace, fucking in the most carnal way he knew how. He hardly even noticed when Roy started to buck back and grunt. Ed still wanted to cause a little more pain, he thought as he met Roy's lusty gaze. Obviously the older man had adjusted to his ass being pounded.

He just wasn't sure how to go about it. He couldn't just hit his boyfriend. But those dark eyes were asking for something. Ed leaned over Roy, still thrusting in and out, and bit one of those pert little nipples. Roy had no noticeable reaction, so he licked it and decided to try something else. Lightly, he slapped Roy's thigh. He met his lover's gaze questioningly.

Roy saw the question in Ed's eyes and mentally sighed. While the pain had been intoxicating, he wasn't really fond of being smacked or spanked. Ed hadn't hurt him with the light hit, but the idea of a nice accentuating sting didn't sound so bad. He shook his head. Ed frowned, clearly not happy. "You seem to be forgetting exactly who's in charge here," he growled, and slapped Roy's thigh again, harder this time and leaving a nice stinging sensation behind. Ed slammed into him again with bruising force, jarring his whole body. Roy knew he was going to be sore in the morning. Hopefully, Ed wouldn't break his hip with that automail gripping his hip like that.

All of that aside, the waves of pleasure continuously riding through him was maddening. Ed kept going, despite his distracted ideas on how to spice it up a little. Roy couldn't very well give his input, but it was interesting to see what Ed come up with on his own. Ed gave up quickly, which was surprising, and settled for a rough, quick pace. That was good enough; pleasure coiled in Roy's groin and he wanted to just let go. He wasn't sure it was possible to hold back an orgasm by sheer willpower, but to his surprise Ed released his load first.

So, ass leaking semen and cock throbbing painfully, Roy watched Ed pull out. Ed trembled as he reached up and ungagged his boyfriend. "Handcuffs were your idea. Do you have anymore?"

Roy revelled in the ability to use his mouth. "Nothing concrete. Belts, chocolate, dildos..." Just the words tumbling off his thick tongue drew him closer to coming, but he tried his best to hold back. Ed's eyes flickered to his aching member, but he paid it no more mind. Roy wanted to kill him. "Look," he said desperately, "you said not to come, but eventually I won't be able to hold it."

Ed's eyes raked over his body, from the face down, and then flickered back to Roy's lips. He didn't say anything before he kissed Roy, forcing his tongue inside and easily dominating everything. At that point, Roy was willing to be as submissive as Ed wanted him to be, just as long as he could come. Ed pulled back, lips hovering just above Roy's. "I haven't really decided how to go about your orgasm yet."

Roy replied as evenly as he could, "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Yeah, but it matters to me." Silence fell as Ed thought about everything he could do.

Roy blurted out suddenly, "I have a vibrator in the nightstand." Ed stared at him for a long moment, carefully considering his options.

Finally, he decided. "First you have to let me come on your face." Roy had absolutely no idea how Ed was going to get it up again. A glance downwards didn't convince him that Ed was ready to go again, which meant he had to wait. "What do you think of role playing?" Ed asked, tone more curious than anything.

"It can be exciting," Roy answered honestly. His mind jumped to the more exciting roles he'd played during his very experimental teenage days. Was tonight going to open up a whole slew of experimentation from Ed? "I don't suppose, from your attitude earlier, that you might want to simulate rape?"

Ed frowned. "I was thinking about it. What do you think?"

Roy shrugged. "I'm open to it. If you like role playing, you might like the classics." He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ache in his groin. "Teacher-student scenarios. Nurses, maids..." If he was being honest, the idea of Ed cross dressing really didn't turn him on, but he was trying anything to pique Ed's interest so the kid could get to come in his face and he could finally get this over with. He was exhausted.

"Mmm," Ed hummed uncertainly. "I'm enjoying being rough."

"Would you like it even half as much if our roles were reversed?" Roy pried, peering up at the blond's face. The blatant uncertainty and confusion on Ed's face was answer enough. Yeah, experimental phase. "I have some bondage stuff from old lovers, if you want to check those out."

Ed shrugged and leaned over him, for the nightstand, rummaging around. Roy stared at Ed's chest, smelling him. He found it really hard to believe that this was Ed. Even harder to believe was his own behavior. He wasn't a submissive man. Of course, if the situation called for it, he'd fill the role, but it simply wasn't like him.

Ed sat up suddenly, and Roy wondered what the hell he was going to do with that vibrating dildo in his mismatched hands. The evil grin on Ed's face made him more tired than he'd been in years, but he didn't say anything as Ed scooted down and inserted the now vibrating dildo into his ass. "Tell me when it touches your sweet spot," Ed said. Roy grunted moments later as the toy did just that. Ed glanced up at his face, enjoying the look of discomfort. "There, huh?"

Roy felt the sweat on his brow as the vibrating toy sent constant waves of pleasure through his groin. He couldn't come, couldn't come... When he'd decided to do as Ed said, it had almost seemed like a test to him. Now, it was a whole different game. He turned his head to look at Ed, who was starting to get hard.

Starting.

This was the longest night Roy had ever experienced.

"Can you talk dirty?" Ed asked reluctantly, reaching for his own dick.

Roy licked his lips. "Is that even a question?" His voice came out awfully husky. Ed rolled his eyes, and then gestured impatiently. Roy took a deep breath, trying to calm his body. "I want to fuck you, Ed," he said, breathless. He met Ed's gaze, and they both knew it wasn't just dirty talk. It was a confession, a plead. "I want to do it hard and fast, and I want to make you come three times in a row. I do. If you want to come on my face, pretend to rape me. If you want to drive me insane with desire and torture me with pleasure, I'll let you." He swallowed as he realized everything he was saying was absolutely true. "I'd let you do anything. I love you."

He closed his eyes as the toy shifted, pressing harder on him. His proud erection wept terribly, precum dribbling endlessly from the tip. Ed was completely hard again, and he took a moment to lean down and lick up Roy's salty precum. Roy cried out in frustration as the wet, warm tongue licked his length, and then swirled around his head. He was about to burst. "Ed," he choked out, "Stop it, or..." Ed took him into his mouth and Roy seriously thought he was going to lose it.

But then Ed drew back, and Roy stared blankly up at the ceiling. This wasn't happening. "I'm going to screw your mouth," Ed decided out loud, "since your ass is otherwise occupied." Roy closed his eyes and obediently opened his mouth. There was something strangely erotic about being... used, like this. By someone who cared about him, someone he cared about. He didn't look as Ed straddled his face, just waited until he tasted Ed's cock.

"Just don't bite," Ed breathed heavily. Roy almost choked as Ed's cock rammed down his throat. A low moan ripped from Ed's throat, making Roy's dick twitch again. Still, waves and waves of pleasure rolled through his sweet spot and that stupid toy. Never mind he couldn't breathe, or that Ed was basically skull fucking him. He just needed release. He sucked hard on Ed's dick, trying hard to get the boy to come so that he could come himself. Ed's moans filled the air as he slammed in and out of Roy's mouth. Roy kept his teeth out of the way and sucked whenever he could, swallowing precum, his whole mouth feeling thick.

"Shit," Ed hissed as Roy sucked particularly hard. "Fuck." Ed stuck his fingers up his own ass as he slipped his cock further down Roy's throat, forcing the entire thing down. Roy couldn't breathe. He was lightheaded and his cock was still about to burst and his sweet spot was still being teased. Ed's fingers slid in and out of his entrance as he continued to screw Roy's mouth. He could feel himself climaxing, so he slipped out and started pumping with his automail hand.

"I'm going to aim for your mouth," Ed warned him, "but I'm not a good shot." Roy hummed to acknowledge the statement, unable to do much more. He kept his mouth open for Ed to come into, and a sudden spurt of warm liquid fell on his nose, and into his mouth. He knew he got some in his hair. He swallowed what got into his mouth, and Ed removed himself from his position over Roy's face.

Roy opened his eyes, come all over his face, and immediately asked, "Can I _please _come now?" Ed stared back at that face, begging and needy. His mouth went dry. He knew it was impossible, knew he shouldn't be able to, but his dick was getting hard again. He considered his options. Would he go back on his word?

"Maybe if you beg," Ed replied, wondering at his own sadism.

"Please," Roy whispered, "I need to come. Please let me come, Edward, I'll do anything." Ed bit the inside of his cheek. How was he so hard already? Roy's pleading gaze, all covered in white... He couldn't say no. He couldn't say yes. "I can do it however you want," Roy added. "Jerking off for you to watch, or with you inside me, or..." he trailed off, blinking away distracting waves of pleasure. It was getting ridiculous.

Ed smiled apologetically. "Roy. Believe me when I say I really want to make good on my promise, but..." He paused at the look of frustration Roy exuded. Interestingly, not defeat or resignation, or even anger. "You're just too fucking hot." Ed kissed him, sucked on his tongue, breathed in his scent. He flicked a nipple, earning a grunt. Ed pulled away. "Okay. I'll let you... if you moan for me."

Roy gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't moan."

Ed smirked. "You do for me."

Roy shook his head and sighed. He really needed to come. "I can't just moan out of nowhere. You have to do something. Anything." And if he accidentally came because Ed was being unreasonable, so be it. Ed grinned and kissed him, playing with the other nipple and massaging Roy's tongue. A soft, low moan emitted from the back of Roy's throat, husky and deep and incredibly sexy. Ed broke the kiss, only centimeters apart. "I want you, Ed," Roy whispered. "Every sadistic part."

Ed chuckled and sat up straight. "You'll get it. Spread your legs and let me fuck you so hard you'll bleed." As rough as Ed had been before, he'd carefully avoided going so far as to make Roy bleed. He was curious to see if Roy would allow it. The elder nodded in acceptance. "Flip over," Ed ordered him. Roy obeyed, flipping over and twisting the rope with the motion. Ed moved around to Roy's behind, and lifted his bruised hips into the air, carefully removing the vibrating toy and turning it off. He could the the relief sagging in Roy's entire body.

"You can only come after I do," Ed warned him. Roy nodded, face pressed against the pillow. Ed slammed into Roy's ass in the air without warning, earning a surprised grunt. "You have to moan for me," Ed told him, purposefully hitting Roy's sweet spot. Roy moaned, louder than last time, but still low and contained. Ed slammed in as fast and hard as he could, setting a rough and painful pace. Roy cried out a couple times. Ed kept going, even when he saw blood trickling along with his semen from earlier. A well used ass.

He slapped Roy's thigh, leaving a nice red mark and a stinging sensation. He wanted to tease the man a little more, so he reached around and grabbed Roy's cock. Roy groaned. "No, Ed, don't. I'll..." He bit down, trying his hardest not to come as Ed pumped his cock. He couldn't, couldn't... All the while, pain laced through his ass, heightening the constant waves of blinding pleasure shooting through him, making his cock more sensitive than ever. Ed let go of Roy eventually, just to slap his thigh several more times.

His dick slid in, hard and fast the entire time, more blood appearing, everything more slick with each passing second. Skin slapped on skin. A new idea popped into his head and he reached for Roy's head - and yanked on his hair. Roy let out a gasp of surprise, at the same time Ed slammed in one last time, releasing his load. He slipped out of Roy's bleeding, semen filled ass, and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

And damnit if Roy wasn't sexy, ass still in the air, cock throbbing. "You can do it now," Ed whispered. Roy breathed heavily, his mind reeling. He couldn't very well touch himself, so he waited... until Ed pressed the vibrating toy back into his ass and against his sweet spot. Roy cried out again, waves of pleasure coming back. "Press it... harder," he requested, and Ed obeyed. Satisfied with its position, Ed reached for Roy's cock and started to stroke it.

He licked the precum from it again, and took it into his mouth when it was clean. Roy came then, warm seed spilling into Ed's mouth. He milked Roy of every last drop, and the man collapsed as soon as Ed moved out from beneath him. Ed transmuted the rope again, allowing Roy to rub his wrists and plop unceremoniously onto the pillow.

"You okay?" Ed asked.

Roy shrugged. "Been worse. That was..."

Ed flushed and looked away from the man's back. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"I was going to say _hot_, but even if I was about to say what you thought I was going to say, there's nothing to be sorry for. But I'm exhausted. Go back to sleep."

Ed glanced at the sky turning blue outside. "Yeah." He lay down and pulled the blankets up, curling up against Roy's side. Roy slung an arm around him and they were both asleep within minutes. What a night.


	4. Safe and Sound

Ed stomped down the street, lost in thought. It wasn't often that he had to walk around at a time like this. Stars up in the summer sky, street lamps flickering as he walked by. It wasn't really his fault that he had only just arrived... or maybe it was. Well, the train stopping was kind of his fault, but not really... In any case, when he'd showed up on Al's doorstep, smiling weakly and carrying his suitcase, the boy had given him an apologetic smile and politely denied him a bed. Apparently girlfriends were more important than brothers.

Well, there was also the fact that Ed had a completely acceptable bed elsewhere, that he shared with someone who was waiting for him. He kicked a rock and it skipped into the road. Yeah, he could go to Roy's house. It was what everyone expected, Roy included. Just... As much as he wanted to see Roy, as much as he'd missed the man throughout the past month, he didn't want to go back tonight. Not when he'd left without a word, not when he'd promised over the phone to be back... He glanced at the clock tower. Yeah, he was supposed to be home seven hours ago.

He kicked a larger rock this time. What good would it do to come home at this time? Roy would be asleep. And if he woke Roy up, who knew what kind of vengeance would be exacted. Maybe he was being pathetic, but he was certain Roy was pissed. It didn't help that his own sense of guilt was stabbing its way through his gut.

He stopped when he found Roy's door in front of his face. He took a deep breath. He shouldn't be worried. They fought all the time, and he _was _sorry. He swung the door open and muttered, "I'm home." He didn't want to wake Roy by being loud this late at night. He kicked off his boots and dropped his suitcase. He padded into the living room and plopped on the couch. He could sleep here; he didn't want to wake Roy.

His stomach growled, and he smiled wanly. Food sounded good. So he stood up, and was surprised to find the light was still on in the kitchen. In fact, it was even in use. Roy was sitting at the table, hair disheveled as his clothes, a steaming cup of coffee between his hands. He was still squinting a little from waking up. Ed faltered in the doorway, shoulders dropped, not sure what to say.

Roy blinked at him. "I made some coffee, but I guess you wouldn't want any. It would keep you short forever." He sipped his own coffee, and Ed gave up. He slumped into the chair opposite Roy, while the elder man passed over a plate of muffins and eggs. "Muffins are stale," he warned Ed, but the blond didn't care. He just devoured everything anyway.

"You're not mad?" Ed asked between bites.

Roy shrugged, watching the steam rise from his cup. "I was. For the first week." He yawned. "Then you called. I knew you were safe, understood why you didn't tell me, and I just had to wait." He drank his coffee and silence fell between them. And then, "As for you being late... I was pissed when you didn't show up at first. I went to the station to look for you, but there's not much either of us could do about the train stopping."

Ed rested his chin in his hand. "Yup. Once it's stopped, there's nothing you can do."

Roy's eyes turned hard on his lover. "Once it's stopped? What exactly does that mean?"

"Er..." Ed leaned back with his lips pursed, considering all the ways he could spill. His eyes landed on the dishes in the sink. Meticulously clean, except for the few dishes Roy had used to cook the eggs. He sighed, giving up. "I guess this means the station only told you that the train stopped. They didn't say that it, I dunno, broke down, or exploded, or got into some kind of accident..." He looked up at Roy, who had that stern look on his face, like if Ed lied he would find out and personally shave off all of his hair.

"No," Roy answered tersely, "They only said it had stopped."

Ed nodded slowly. "They probably have to report it to the government first..." He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. He'd expected perfect whiteness, but he found several stains and yellow circles. When he looked back down, Roy still had that stern look. "Come on," Ed snapped, "You know how shit just happens around me. I can't help it." Roy raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands, waiting patiently, reminding Ed of what it used to be like to report to the man when he was a Colonel. Uncomfortable, Ed began, "Alright. I was on the train, coming back..."

* * *

_Dying sunlight shone through the window, spilling across Ed's lap and the book lying there. Ed flipped through the page, not oblivious to but ignoring the noise from the other passengers. A child crying, a mother cooing, four teenage boys gambling with clothes, and a couple holding hands and talking quietly. Just from the noise, he would have never guessed that there was a man staring quietly out the window, but he had seen the man get on and thought nothing of his unusual suit and tie outfit. After all, they were on a train. Why dress up? _

_Nothing was out of the norm, figuratively quiet. Suddenly, the door opened to the car and two men in suits ran through. Ed looked up at the commotion, and saw the two men run through. They pulled out guns as they ran past, and flung open the door to the other end of the car. Ed shot to his feet, and ran into the aisle. All the noise from before turned into uncertain murmurs. Ed ran after the two who had run through the car, but stopped short as the man in the suit jumped in front of him, brandishing a pistol. _

"_Sit down," the man snarled. _

_Ed snarled right back without hesitation and side-stepped just before the trigger was pulled. Ed grabbed the assailant's wrist and elbow, twisting until the gun clattered to the floor. The man cried out, and Ed pushed him to the ground, holding the armbar. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and was surprised to see a scared looking teen picking up the gun. Ed opened his mouth to tell him to leave it, but before he could, the teen closed his eyes and smacked the butt against the back of the assailant's head as hard as he could - several times. _

_Ed wasn't about to complain, so long as the man didn't die. He stood up, and the shaking teenager, eyes wide with fear, asked, "Are... are you, like... part of the military or something? Those guys have guns, so..." _

_Ed grinned. "I'm a State Alchemist. Don't worry." He clapped the kid on the back. "Don't kill anyone with that. I'm trusting you to protect your friends and that kid." He gestured to the child who was wailing now. The teen nodded, so Ed took that as a signal to leave, and bolted out the door of the car and into the next, ignoring the buffeting winds between the cars. _

_As he barreled through the door, he bumped into another man in a suit. A quick elbow to the neck of the bewildered and slightly unbalanced stranger sent him sprawling onto the ground. All the passengers stared at Ed as he picked up the gun and handed it to someone who looked trustworthy, saying, "Protect this car. Aim for the chest." He ran to the other end of the car, but an arm reached out and yanked him back. He almost punched whoever it was by reflex, but stopped himself just in time. _

_It was a woman. Her eyes were hard and determined. "Take me with you." _

_Ed turned around and ordered her, "Stay here, where it's safe." He jumped onto the next car-_

* * *

"Wait. So you just handed out guns to random civilians?" Roy asked incredulously.

Ed frowned. "I wasn't going to wait for them to wake up with their guns still on 'em. Besides, they weren't random. They were people who looked like they could handle it."

"Like a gambling teenager?"

Ed glared. "A teenager who had the guts to knock a man unconscious. Are you going to let me tell you what happened, or wait for the report from the witnesses and train station, almighty Fuhrer?" Roy closed his mouth and leaned back. So far, it didn't seem Ed had done anything incredibly stupid. Ed rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I got to the last car before the engine room..."

* * *

_The car was, not surprisingly, was filled with men in suits. Everything was dimly lit, sort of orangish. Before Ed could even process how many people were around, or that the passengers were missing, a man with grey hair snarled at him. "Move or the girl gets it!" Ed froze, eyes flickering around the room and assessing the situation. In the old man's arms was a woman who looked about ready to cry. A gun was pressed to her temple and her dress was rumpled up. _

_Ed glowered. "Why are you guys parading around with guns and pointing it at innocent people?" _

_The old man smiled, sweat forming on his brow. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. We've got time, and you aren't going to be able to foil our plans regardless." Ed severely doubted that, but he kept his mouth shut as the old man passed the lady to one of the younger members of their suit-group. "When this train reaches Central station, the entire place is gunna blow. You know why?" _

_Ed raised both his eyebrows. "I believe that's what I'm waiting to hear." _

_The man's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Because of faggots like you!" Ed almost jerked back in surprise at the insult that had never once been directed at him, but he managed to keep the surprise mostly in his expression and out of his body language. "I heard the Fuhrer's lover was on the train." He sneered. "Nothing better than a large explosion to scare the public. And the death of his lover's the icing on the cake." _

_Ed replied, "You could have made it a lot simpler and just said 'we're terrorists.'" _

* * *

Roy interrupted with one hand raised. "Hold on a second. They were going to blow up the train when it got to Central station - probably because it's a busy place - _and _because you were on the train? Didn't they recognize you? Why didn't they just shoot you?"

Ed shrugged. "Hell if I know. That wasn't made clear."

Roy frowned. "So, naturally, you had to keep the train from reaching Central station." Ed smiled weakly, and Roy shook his head. "You're so fucking predictable. What did you do? Just rescue the damsel in distress and blow up the engine room?"

This time, it was Ed's turn to frown. "Damsel in distress? Hold on, just let me finish. I made fun of him for being long-winded, and he trained a gun on me..."

* * *

_Ed stared down the barrel of the gun so recently pointed at the lady being held captive. He figured he had a few choices. Let the train blow up. Save everyone on the train. Or he could just jump out the window and save himself. Of course, to save everyone on the train, he'd have to get that girl somewhere safe, and then stop the train from getting to Central station. He glanced outside at the sunset and dying scenery. And he didn't have much time. _

_He raised both his hands in mock surrender. "Well, thank you, gentlemen for the explanation." Eight guys with guns, the girl, the engine room up ahead. Right. He clapped his hands together and smacked the ground, simultaneously managing to dodge a few poorly aimed shots. A wall sprang up between the girl and the man holding her, and she stumbled forward. In the confusion, Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, thankful that all the shots ringing around him weren't hitting anyone. _

_He barreled into the engine room with the girl, and slammed the door behind him. He let go of the girl and found two startled engineers asking questions and telling them to go back. Ed flashed his pocketwatch, silencing them both. "This the emergency brake?" He received a confused 'yes,' and he reached for it. The cocking of a gun stilled his hand. _

"_Step away from the emergency brake, fool." The woman's voice rang in Ed's ears and he closed his eyes. _

* * *

"Ah. Not a damsel in distress then," Roy interjected.

Ed tossed his hands in the air. "Can I tell you what happened or what?"

"No, no, go ahead. Ignore any further comments from me."

"Gladly. So the bitch made me turn around..."

* * *

_Ed glowered at the beautiful woman behind the barrel of the gun. "You're an idiot. Had to save the innocent princess, didn't you?" She smiled, so arrogant and frustrating that Ed almost punched her in the face. Instead, he stepped away from the brake like he'd been told, and closer to her. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't come any closer." _

_Ed held up his hands. "Hey, I was just trying to save you. Besides, if you don't want the train to stop, would you risk shooting a gun in the engine room?" _

"_What can I say? I'm a good shot." She gestured to the engineers, and Ed scooted over to them in the corner. "What about you, blondie?" she asked, smirking. "Even if you pull the emergency brake, we could always just kill you and start the engine again." Ed glanced out the window. So little time... They could arrive in as little as ten minutes. _

"_I'll just have to fuck up the engine, then, huh?" he asked with a wary grin. She narrowed her eyes and pointed the gun at his crotch. Out of patience, Ed stepped forward quickly, side-stepping the gun as she shot, and sent one hard uppercut with his automail hand into her jaw. _

* * *

"You hit a girl?" Roy asked.

"Will you shut it?" Ed snapped. Roy apologized quietly and leaned back, clasping his hands and smirking a little. Ed huffed, crossing his arms. "That's about it, actually. She was knocked out. The engineers told me how I could fuck up the train, so I did. Train stopped. I went into the next car, and found the civilians and men in suits firing at each other. I put an end to that quickly and tied 'em up. I was late 'cause I had to report the incident to local officers and then walk back into Central. Did you know that ten minutes on a train is like six hours walking, especially if you're helping an elderly woman?"

Roy sighed and shook his head before standing up. "I'll get this sorted out in the morning." Ed stood as well, and was surprised when the elder suddenly embraced him, smelling him and holding him tight. "I'm just glad you're back safe."

Ed grunted. "Me too."

(Author's Note: Originally, I had Ed say, "like an hour walking," but then I did the math. If a train was going 100 miles per hour, and a person walked 3 miles per hour (I walk 1.5 mi/hr because I'm lazy), the person would have to walk for five and a half hours to match the same distance a train would reach in ten minutes. I don't really know how fast a train goes on average, so I assumed 100 mi/hr was okay, since I read somewhere that a train can reach up to 127 mi/hr.

On a separate note, if anyone has seen Baccano! recently, then perhaps you understand how I was inspired.  
Also, I'm sorry I put action in my fluff collection. And then I put in an Author's Note, which is also unlike me. I will also apologize in advance for my next sentence, since I usually keep this thought to myself.

Please review!)


End file.
